naruto_fanon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rōzu Haruno
Rōzu was the older sister of Sakura Haruno making her the daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi. She was a member of the Akatsuki and Konohagakure. Background Rōzu was born in the afternoon of June 9th which was the same day as Itachi Uchiha to Mebuki and Kizashi, six years after her birth, she received a little sister named Sakura. When she entered the ninja academy which was at age six, Rōzu and Itachi became great friends. At age seven, the two friends graduated and became Genin. Personality When Rōzu was young, she was a sweet and loving girl, every time her parents were busy or gone Rōzu would take care of Sakura. When her sister was in the Academy, Rōzu would comfort Sakura and tell her that she was perfect the way Sakura was. Sometimes, Rōzu would help Sakura train. She was known to help people a lot and she was very easy to talk to. Like Itachi, Rōzu wanted to show Naruto kindness because she believed that Naruto was the greatest victim of the Nine-Tails attack. She was one of the people who could keep Sasuke from crying when he was a baby. When Rōzu and Itachi spent time together, they would be seen talking and training. Rōzu loved her family and her village, when she left to join Itachi in the Akatsuki, she was seen crying. Appearance Rōzu had fair skin, teal eyes and pink hair which made her resemble her younger sister. As a young girl, Rōzu had short hair as a child, when Sakura cut her hair, Rōzu now had long hair which sometimes was wore down and sometimes in ponytails. Rōzu 4.png|Rōzu as an adult Rōzu 3.png|Rōzu as Akatsuki with cloak Rōzu 2.png|Rōzu as Akatsuki without cloak Rōzu 1.png|Rōzu as Genin She wore a light pink shirt with a white skirt and light pink leggings underneath while she was in the Academy. As a Genin, Rōzu wore a red turtle neck shirt, a face mask, white shorts, bandages around her ankles, red fingerless gloves with a red forehead protector. When Rōzu was in the Akatsuki, she wore the Akatsuki cloak and underneath she wore clothing which was like her Genin attire but black (the shorts were white) and without the top part of the shirt and no face mask, her headband was black, had a scratch through it and was worn on her neck. As an adult, Rōzu wore a purple qipao dress which had the Uchiha crest on the back with white shorts and mesh with white sandals, she wore a purple forehead protector as a headband. Abilities Rōzu was very talented even though she was a member of the Haruno clan, she enjoyed using a sword in combat more than kunai or shuriken. Chakra and Physical Prowess Rōzu had very good chakra control because she was a Haruno, she could dislocate bones as well as heal them. She was very good at hand to hand combat which had left most of her opponents with broken fingers, wrists and hands. Ninjutsu She had Medical-Ninjutsu from a young age which powered her use for combat and healing. Rōzu was skilled in earth style and water style which made the mud release and she learned that as well. Rōzu could summon owls, her main one is named Kakeru. Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Members Category:Haruno Members